nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CAPTAINZACH/A Message from CAPTAINZACH
My friends, colleages and teammates, I come to you at our brightest and darkest of times. LU182, sorry about that whole "reign of terror" stuff, no hard feelings, right? ...But I digress. I have noticed trouble forming in our ranks. I was going to give a speech about togetherness and to be careful, but then a couple of guys from another project came and told me that their friend had been called a turd by one of our guys. JS and I went to this link: http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3520. But if it has been removed, here it is: {C}{C}{C} A message for all you guys in the Nexus Project... Atom Overbuild/Atom Cahill AtomicScientist First off, Brickneer: -Kicks you upside, knocking you out for the rest of the message- Thats for mocking LNA. For the rest of you, LNA is not even CLOSE' '''to doomed. In fact, if we had to compare LNA, B.U.I.L.D and LT, LNA is the farthest ahead, with Alpha this summer. What do i see here? A lot of ideas, which is good. But, i also see people who THINK LNA IS DOOMED. -Points to Brickneer- Thats right, i saw the interview. -Kicks again- Mocker....Sorry to all you other guys, but i am just mad that this...this TURD mocked my game....Brickneer, you got a lesson to learn.... I dont mean to make a flame war, but i'm just saying that LNA is thriving. Not what that TURD said....I'm sorry if i offended the TURD. Ban me if you wish. (Also, Goggles, YOUR FIRED!!!! Betraying the LNA team by working here....) Signed: Third in Command of the LNA Project, AtomicScientist. P.S -Kicks Brickneer again- I'm sorry Goggles, but i had no other option to tell Brickneer and the others of your team this. Also, there are 2 reasons why you were fired: 1.Working with a competetor. 2.Inactivity. 3 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'Does it really matter? Brickenneer' Dude. Number 1: I have a right to have an opinion. Number 2: I also have a right to voice that opinion. Number 3: There is no reason to call people names. Number 4: If I feel that something is doomed, I have a right to say that. I have not seen anything besides a few Google-SketchUp's and a bunch of LDDs over there. Until you actually 'finish 'an Alpha, don't start flaming about what people said. Number 5: There are so many other things I could point out, but they don't need me to point them out. Brickeneer - Member of Project B.U.I.L.D./The Nexus Project Wiki 3 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'TheTurkeyBoy ' Sheesh, what the #### is wrong with you? Who cares! Just... Silently get over it. Why can't Brickenneer voice his own opinions? Also, why can't Goggles work on two projects? TheTurkeyBoy 23:25, May 15, 2012 (UTC) 3 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'Does it really matter? Brickenneer' Exactly. But try not to swear, even if it's #s or *s. Just saying. The mods here are a little more forgiving than on the LU wiki, but it's best to stay on their good side. 3 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'TheTurkeyBoy ' OK. 3 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'Enigma Allenallenallen333' Working with a competitor? Only if there's any competition in the first place. For now, not one of any three groups have made any real progress in terms of gaming. Sure, there are thousands of ideas and LDD models, but nothing is actually made can be played yet. In my eyes, all three groups are at the same level for now. 3 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'Does it really matter? Brickenneer' Techinically, Project BUILD has mulitiple renders/animations in progress, but your point is still valid. 3 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'Enigma Allenallenallen333' Speaking of which, what happened to their website? Did they move? 3 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'Atom Overbuild/Atom Cahill AtomicScientist' You dont realize that the Competition started A LONG TIME AGO. And, in the LNA team, a person on two teams ISNT ACCEPTED. Nor is cussing. And with LDD Pics? Thats the basis for Unity3D designs. Look at the worlds for petes sake!!!!!!!! Brickneer, you are a TURD, mocking my game...................-Sighs- You know what? I'll leave you guys alone...but i'll give you ONE warning: The Competition has already started. 2 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'lordlegovader Lordlegovader' calm down We do not care if your team has nearly got alpha ready and and you can go firing people all you like but there was no need to call them names But if you are not on involed in the nexus project wiki or Project B.U.I.L.D then why are you here??? why??? 2 days ago {C}· {C}{C} 'jamt2 Jamt2''' fencive.why dont you just join lne with build/nexus project,the leading projeect.also,you are banned. Our guys are involved in Creative Management! Calling others "Turd"s! I believe that Atom's Idea of "helping" us is the type of ideas we DON'T WANT! I still remeber the "Atom N. Overbuild" incident (Which I only supported because his last name was Overbuild). I'm beginning to think that Atom wants to lead us. (Frankly, I think that even Pigoshan would make a better leader and be a better help than Atom!!) Atom also did some KB'ing that Brick, Doom, and Fer had to clean up. I say that we should ALL band together, Not JUST LNA members, but ALL THOSE WHO WANT TO REBUILD LU! WHO WILL STAND WITH ME IN USHERING IN A NEW ERA OF PEACE? Proudly signed, LNA member, world designer and NNFF Head: CAPTAINZACH Category:Blog posts